Cuatro: Un año después
by September's Child
Summary: Yaoi y Twincest. Un año después de la muerte de sus padres, los cuatro hermanos van viviendo escenas que poco a poco les encauzan de nuevo hacia la normalidad. Si es que su peculiar familia puede conocer algo parecido a ella. Posible compendio de escenas menos dramáticas de las plasmadas en los dos fics que lo preceden, "Cuatro" y "Cuatro: Enero".


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Como se anuncia en el summary, este fic es un AU que contiene Yaoi y Twincest. Invito a quién no guste de estas temáticas que no siga leyendo :)._

 _Aclaradas estas cuestiones, y como agradecimiento a todos los lectores por haber hecho que un fic que de inicio creí un tanto "complicado" por el contenido haya alcanzado una suma de lecturas jamás imaginada ni en mis más insanos y locos sueños, siento que es de recibo ofrecer algún que otro pequeño retal de la vida de los Cuatro hermanos. Algo quizás más llevadero y menos dramático. Así que sin más rodeos, y a todos los que deseéis seguir acompañando a esta peculiar familia, aquí os dejo el nuevo fic :)._

 _Espero que lo disfrutéis :)_

 _Agradezco de antemano las lecturas que pueda recibir :)_

* * *

 **CUATRO**

 **Un año después**

\- ¿Dónde debe estar...?

\- No lo sé, Aspros...Yo nunca he utilizado cosas de éstas...

\- Pero tiene que haber por algún lado. Mamá a veces usaba. Sé que lo hacía...

Hoy Aspros ha amanecido nervioso. Y cabreado.

Más exactamente, ha amanecido relajado, descansado y todavía saboreando la sensación que le ha dejado el paso de un ejército de endorfinas por todo su cuerpo durante el transcurso de las horas nocturnas que acaban de perecer.

Saga y Kanon están fuera por dos noches, en unas convivencias educativas que ha organizado el instituto de secundaria donde estudian, para facilitarles que puedan ir tomando ideas que quizás consigan forjarles unas posibilidades de futuro que muchos de los jóvenes de su edad todavía no tienen ni siquiera medio evaluadas.

Dos noches sin los gemelos menores en casa significa dos días enteros de absoluta libertad de movimientos para los mayores. Es cierto que hace meses su secreto ha dejado de ser solo suyo para pasar a ser compartido y aceptado entre cuatro, pero las reservas y la vergüenza aún sobrevuelan el ambiente en casa. Sobretodo en Defteros, quién no se atreve a dejar de ser un angelito medio casto y con las alas cortadas cuando los menores están en casa, para descontrolarse y rendirse ante el hambriento demonio que incuba, dejándole ver la luz cuando sabe que la absoluta intimidad está de su parte.

Y sí, efectivamente, la noche pasada ha sido la esperada con ansias para dejar emerger su bestia interna con una fiereza que ha victimizado a Aspros, el cuál muy gustosamente se ha dejado derrotar.

Todo iba perfecto. Todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto. Hasta que el mayor se ha enfrentado al espejo.

Ahora se encuentra vestido únicamente en calzoncillos, arrasando todos y cada uno de los armarios que hay asentados en el baño que usan todos. El mayor se ha arrodillado, y sus manos no dudan en abrir con furia y también porque no reconocerlo, cierta creciente desesperación, los pequeños cajoncitos y puertas que hay debajo del lavamanos.

Defteros está en sus mismas condiciones de vestimenta, observándole culposo mientras un hombro cae contra el marco de la puerta y las uñas de su zurda son las elegidas para el maltrato de rigor que sus infantiles nervios les propinan cada vez que una situación se le va de las manos.

O de los labios, como ha sido este caso.

\- No se nota tanto, Aspros...- Murmura con vocablos poco inteligibles mientras sigue despellejando las pocas uñas que le quedan y su gemelo va sacando rollos de papel higiénico, recambios de cuchillas de afeitar, botes de gel y alguna caja de preservativos a la que deberían cotejar la fecha de caducidad.

No podía haber dicho nada peor. No en este momento en que Aspros se detiene, se gira para observarle duramente desde el ángulo bajo que le propicia su posición desesperada y emite dos respiraciones cargadas de furia a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Que "no se nota tanto", dices? - el mayor lo suelta con un tono hiriente, y Defteros solo puede encogerse de hombros, ladear el rostro y fijarse en la "herida" que está ocasionando la discordia de la mañana.

\- ¡No, Aspros! ¡Estás exagerando mucho!

Defteros se acerca a su gemelo, le toma del mentón y le obliga rudamente a que le deje ver otra vez la zona afectada.

\- No me toques...- le advierte Aspros entre dientes, furioso y aún arrodillado ante la pica, como si estuviera ofreciéndole un culto devoto y extraño.

\- ¡Déjame ver!

El menor le gira más el rostro, le despeja el cuello de cabellos alborotados y se fija en la tremenda marca que él mismo se ha encargado de dejar tatuada en la piel de Aspros.

\- ¡Que te digo que...que me sueltes!

Aspros refunfuña a medias, ya que la mano con la que Defteros le aprieta la mandíbula le ha alzado las mejillas y le ha deformado los labios de modo que hablar con claridad resulta casi imposible. Su mano no duda en asirse de la muñeca de Defteros, cerrándose en ella con una fuerza que pretende liberarse del agarre, pero el menor ahora mismo ostenta una posición de superioridad muy difícil de contrarrestar.

Como casi siempre, Aspros tiene razón. El moratón que luce su cuello es dantesco. Incluso hay un par de marcas que delatan el excesivo ahínco con el que unos dientes han rozado esa delicada piel, pero Defteros no puede admitir que se ha pasado. Fue su deseo el que se extralimitó. Fue su fuego el que le robó la cordura y la moderación. Fue, simplemente, la revancha que se tomó después de haberse convertido en la primera víctima de la noche.

Aspros al fin consigue zafarse del agarre de su gemelo, y no duda en alzarse, empujar a Defteros con desdén para ganarse una salida rápida y dirigirse hacia la habitación de sus padres, la misma que esta noche ha gozado con sus mismos jadeos de placer.

Sus pasos son seguidos, y no puede tragarse un sin fin de improperios que procura decir solo para él al tiempo que ahora se dedica a abrir los cajones del tocador que había sido de su madre y que apenas han abierto desde hace poco más de un año.

\- Joder, es que no puedo ir a trabajar así...¡Hostias, Def! ¡La madre que te trajo! Que ya no tenemos quince años...

\- Quizás si te vistes algo con cuello alto...

\- ¡¿Y qué cojones tengo yo de cuello alto, hermanito?! - Le espeta Aspros con rabia, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarle y hallándose cada vez más abocado al precipicio de la vergüenza y desesperación.- ¡Yo solo uso camisas! ¡Ca-mi-sas!

\- Quizás papá tenía algo...

\- ¡Que te largues! - vuelve a exclamar, recogiendo del suelo uno de los cojines participantes de sus juegos prohibidos para estampárselo contra el rostro. Sintiéndose más frustrado aún por no haber tenido en cuenta los reflejos de su gemelo, los cuáles le han protegido y encima, se otorgan el derecho de contraataque.- ¡Serás cab_

\- ¡Ya vale, Aspros! ¡Lo siento! Quizás me pasé un poco...- asume Defteros, mientras acompaña la exclamación con un claro gesto de su brazos, extendiéndolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para darle más énfasis.

\- ¡Por fin lo reconoces!

\- Si...si encontramos el maquillaje de mamá igual puedes disimularlo...

\- ¡Pues ayúdame en vez de seguirme y desayunarte las malditas uñas!

Defteros calla. Aspros también, y se mantienen las miradas por un largo segundo que concluye con la aceptación del menor.

\- Cuando se maquillaba creo recordar que sacaba las cosas de este cajón...

El cajón central del tocador es abierto por las manos del menor, y en efecto, allí se presentan ante ellos una colección de cosméticos que todavía visten el aroma del dulce perfume que hace un año añora otro cuello.

Los dos se quedan mirando el colorido contenido del cajón, absorbiendo el aroma que sale de él y saborando una tristeza que aunque a veces asumen un poco más olvidada, jamás deja de acompañar sus almas.

Defteros se aparta como si la apertura de esa pequeña dimensión le amenazara con reprocharle la última riña vivida con Saga y Kanon, o con Aspros, o con lo que sea que sabe no ha hecho del todo bien durante la vida que se ha sucedido durante estos meses de ausencia. Se aparta de allí y siente cómo su mirada se niega a dejar de rendirse a la emoción más pura que siempre fluye en él antes que en nadie más, y se sorprende al ver que Aspros lo cierra sin profanar nada del contenido que celosamente guarda.

\- Allí he visto el bote de maquillaje, Aspros...- le indica Defteros después de una intensa inspiración que ha intentado aclarar su voz.

\- Quizás use un pañuelo rastrero de esos tuyos - propone como alternativa, alejándose de ese tocador que algún día deberían comenzar a pensar en vaciarlo.

Defteros asiente. Trata de sonreír y se dirige hacia la habitación que siempre ha sido suya. La anarquía que escupe el armario es total, pero revolviendo prendas consigue toparse con un pañuelo deshilachado que con suerte servirá.

\- Puede que no te combine muy bien con ninguna de tus camisas...

Aspros se lo arranca de las manos y se lo enrolla en el cuello, sintiéndose tan atado como incómodo, pero al menos digno. O todo lo digno que pueda presentarse al verse reflejado en otro espejo luciendo únicamente collar de trapos y calzoncillos.

\- Con la blanca que me regaló Kanon por nuestro cumpleaños quizás no quede tan horrible.

\- Pero en serio...no se ve tanto. Nadie se fijará...

Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero lo que Aspros no quiere a sus veintiséis años de edad es tener que ir dando explicaciones del porqué una marca con sello de adolescente está estampada en su cuello.

Ésto no quedará así...por supuesto que no. Todavía les resta una noche propensa al desenfreno y la pasión, y Aspros ya se está mentalizando que fingirá olvido. Que volverá a saborear el picante sabor que le supone el sexo prohibido con su igual, y que sus labios también pueden dejar de ser tan cautos y misericordiosos.

Hoy es él quién luce ese chupetón.

Mañana ya no se hallará solo en esta vergonzosa situación.


End file.
